Return of The Dark Ace
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Nine years have passed since Master Cyclonis traveled to the Far Side. Long years with failed experiments, incompetent minions questioning her every order, and the Storm Hawks constantly in her way, but all of this would soon be rectified (I will be adding more chapters. rating may change)
1. Success at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, (but I can dream).

(The grammar has been fixed and its also been modified) Enjoy!

Nine years have passed since Master Cyclonis traveled to the Far Side. Long years with failed experiments, incompetent minions questioning her every order, and the Storm Hawks constantly in her way, but all of this would soon be rectified. She would bring back the one person who did as he was ordered without question, the one person who could destroy that sky knight Aerrow. She would bring back The Dark Ace.

Master Cyclonis was finally one step closer to bringing him to life. She had ordered her Talons to retrieve the young boy from the dungeon. She had kept him alive knowing that he was the only perfect candidate. She looked down at the blood red crystal in her hand. It was finished only last night.

The doors crashed open and Snipe dragged a limp body beside him into the Great Hall. He released his hold of the boy who immediately crumpled to the ground. Master Cyclonis took in the sight of her precious quarry; no more than 15 with blond hair and blue eyes covered in bruises with a deep gash across his left cheek.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shouted.

Snipe was startled. Why was she mad? All he had done was stop the lad from running off yet again. Roughing him up made him easier for everyone to handle.

"But Master he tried to escape again!" Snipe said, taking a step back in fear.

"Shut up, you fool! GET OUT OF HERE," She yelled unleashing a bolt of energy from her crystal staff sending him flying out the large doors. "ALL OF YOU, OUT," she yelled to the other Talons. They ran as fast as they could from her presence.

When they had all gone she levitated the boy and brought him closer to inspect his injures.

"Well, there is no permanent harm done, your body will heal," she cooed.

"Why would you care?" the boy hissed.

"Well you have some fight in you, don't you?" she said as she gently released him on top of a table, metal restraints appeared keeping him from moving.

She then called the blood red crystal to her. Taking into her hand, she brought it near the boy and it began to pulse.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Kill you of course, but only your mind, your body will make a wonderful vessel for this crystal's resident," She said as she placed the now glowing crystal over his heart. As soon as it came in contacted with him the boy started to scream and the crystal was absorbed into his body. Cyclonis took a step back as a bright red glow nearly blinded her. She could not see the boys hair turn immediately to black and his body began to age and lengthen. Finally his eyes turned from blue to a dark shade of red.

Once the glow died down Cyclonis came back to the side of the table to see if it had finally worked. She was pleased that before her was now the man that would finally execute her plans. She released the restraints and he sat up, a small bead of blood dripped from the gash on his face.

"Well, should I ask where this came from," he said wiping away the blood.

"Snipe got a bit slap happy with your body's previous occupant." Master Cyclonis said, "Let me be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living, Dark Ace."

"Thank you, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said, "I do hope you have someone for me to kill?"

"Of course, but right now you need to rest. Recover your strength," she ordered.

"As you wish Master," Dark Ace said bowing, realizing just how fatigued and weak his new body was.

The following morning Master Cyclonis welcomed a Far Side resident clad in a black cloak. Approaching her with caution the clocked figure whispered, "All is prepared, Master, give the word and ReZero will be yours."

"Perfect, you may leave," she said waving them way. Leaving with a low bow they disappeared quickly though the doors. Just then the Dark Ace stepped from the shadows and appeared at her side fully dressed in Cyclonian colors.

"Now, it's time to stop playing, and show those Storm Hawks why I am Master," Cyclonis said with a chuckle.


	2. One year down the road

Cyclonis walked down a corridor toward the training room where her trusted right hand was practicing his swordplay on what passed for ReZero soldiers. They had the unfortunate pleasure of being caught by her Talons and she found this a better purpose for them, than keeping them prisoner. A year had passed since she had brought Dark Ace back, one filled with rigorous training. Now was the time to see if he was ready for the battlefield once more.

Upon entering the spacious room she was met with several semi-armored corpses strewn around and a brooding victor towering in the center of the bloody room.

"Someone's having fun," she said

"Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace said surprised, spinning around and kneeling.

Smirking she looked around examining his handy work, "I'm glad to see your skills were not very hard to recover," she said looking at one body with crystal blade burns seared into its chest, "and you've improved on some,"

Rising to his feet a slight smile played on his lips at her praise.

Turning back towards the door Cyclonis said, "Come, I have a mission for you," leaving she headed back to her throne room.

Following her, Dark Ace found himself face to face with a full body mirror and Cyclonis holding a light purple colored crystal, hanging from a chain.

"Do you remember this," she said walking around him and the mirror, twirling the necklace around her finger.

He didn't answer right away, he furrowed his brow thinking, he had seen that crystal before but where? "Isn't that the shielding crystal that failed against Storm Hawk Piper?" he said looking at it, remembering how angry his master was when her plan failed.

"That's right," she said the smile dropping from her face at the memory, "be that as it may, you are going to use this to infiltrate the Condor and…" she continued, trailing off.

"And…what master," Dark Ace said prompting her.

"I'll leave the rest to you."

"As you wish." he said taking the crystal; the glow of it enveloping him as he walked away to make his plans.


	3. PANCAKES!

Chapter 3: Pancakes

The day started out normal as could be for the crew of the Condor they awoke from a peaceful night to Junko making breakfast 'well there goes my stomach' Aerrow thought to himself and if he could read Finn's or Stork's minds he would hear them thinking the same thing.

"Eat up everyone," Junko said placing a big platter of… "PANCAKES," the three of them shouted surprised.

"Well if no one wants them I could just give them all to Lightning, Pip and Randall," he said taking the plate as a six and four years old ran into the kitchen with Piper right behind them.

"Did we hear are names and do I smell pancakes," the little boy Lightning said looking at Junko with big brown eye well his sister, Pip, just looked at the pancakes her green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes you did and no one else wants any so you can have them all," Junko said tilting the plate so they could see the mountain of hotcakes stemming with warm melted butter, a bottle of syrup waiting on the table.

"YIPPY," the two shouted as they high-fiving each other than run to the table.

"And there's some for you to Piper," Junko said handing her the plate to divide them out.

"Thanks, Junko, but this time pancakes are not on the menu," she said patting her distended belly.

Aerrow, Finn, and Stork sat there with mouths agape, they were about to protest when a scream reverberated throughout the halls.

Finn was the first to react, forgetting food altogether he pole vaulted over the table from his center seat than bolted from the kitchen, Aerrow and Junko not far behind, "JUNE," he shouted as he entered a room with a woman spinning a little boy in the air laughing and giggling, "June what's wrong?" he asked as Aerrow and Junko crashed into him.

"Daddy daddy, guess what?" the little five year old giggled.

"What's that Randall," Finn said trying to breathe as Aerrow and Junko attempted to untangle themselves from their dog pile.

"I'm going to be a big brother, I'm going to be a big brother," Randall sung as his mother put him down.

Aerrow and Junko were toppled backward's as Finn pushed them off him as he scrambled to his feet "What did he just say?" he asked looking to June for clarification.

"You heard him, you're going to be a daddy again," she said pulling him closer.

"Awesome," was all he could say.

"Congratulations you two," Junko said bear hugging them.

"Thanks, I got to go tell Piper," June said picking Randall up, "do you know where she is Aerrow?"

"She's in the kitchen with Stork and the kids," he said pointing over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said leaving the three of them.

"Let's go eat I'm starved," Finn said patting his rumbling stomach as it reminded him it was empty.

"Well good for you I still have some Rose-Worm stew left there a Tarra Green-Wood delicacy," Junko said pleased.

Finn and Aerrow face's greened a little at that, then a thought crossed Finns mind, "um bud, me and Aerrow, here were going to do some training this morning and, we might not want to fill up beforehand, you know, we don't want to barf on the hanger deck, right?" he said nudging Aerrow prompting him to add, "he's right last time I did some training on a full stomach, I barely made it to the edge of the Condor in time, don't want a repeat?"

Junko just smirked at the lie as Finn pulled Aerrow out of the room, down the hall towards the hanger once they were out of sight he headed back to the kitchen to make more pancakes, but barely took two steps when the Condors intruder alarm went off.


End file.
